


morally no different (than taking a breath)

by keptein



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative universe - Debates club, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/keptein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As Hobbes said, Man is a -”</p><p>“Stop,” Kageyama said, sitting next to him. “That’s not a good quote.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	morally no different (than taking a breath)

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt party i held on tumblr (at [asexualtobio](http://asexualtobio.tumblr.com)) in december. [here](http://asexualtobio.tumblr.com/post/106005036918/kagetsuki-were-on-the-debates-team-yet-we-cant) is the original post. prompt: "Kagetsuki we’re on the debates team yet we can’t argue about something without yelling au (bonus points if they're supposed to be on the same side and still argue)" the title is from hobbes' quote, "man is a collection of base animal urges. to act on them and experience sinful pleasure would be morally no different then taking breath." (heavily inspired by community's debate episode.)

“As Hobbes said, Man is a -”

“Stop,” Kageyama said, sitting next to him. “That’s not a good quote.”

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose. “Uhm, yeah? It is a good quote.”

Kageyama shook his head. “It fits with your argument superficially, but it’s very easy to subvert for the other team. You should go with his other quote -”

“I know which quote I’m going with,” Tsukishima said loudly.

On the other side of the podium, Kuroo Tetsurou, leader of Nekoma debate team, coughed into his microphone. “Are you guys alright?”

Sawamura Daichi’s head was buried in his hands.

“Your argument will fall apart -” Kageyama started, but Tsukishima interrupted him.

“I don’t care, it’s better than being lectured by you.”

“I’m trying to win!”

“Tsukishima, Kageyama,” Sugawara said, “this really isn’t helping.”

Kageyama and Tsukishima finally looked up from their bickering and took in the exasperated expressions of their own team. Some of the Nekoma members were laughing, and on the end of their table, Kozume Kenma was on his phone, paying no mind to the ongoing debate on man’s morality.

“It’s just a practice debate,” Azumane said, patting Sawamura on the shoulder.

Sawamura mumbled something about being doomed through his fingers.

“That’s no excuse not to take it seriously,” Kageyama said, looking at Tsukishima, who scoffed.

“Kageyama!” Hinata said, smacking his shoulder. He grabbed the mic. “I’ll tell you why man is evil,” he started, and used the Hobbes quote Kageyama was going to suggest in the first place.

While Hinata took over, Kageyama leaned over and muttered to Tsukishima, “See, it works much better than what you were planning.”

“You’re not the captain of this team,” Tsukishima muttered back, “stop pretending to be.”

Kageyama huffed. “Just because I’m dedicated to the team -”

“You’re acting like some  _king_  -”

“No, this is constructive criticism, Ukai called it -”

“It’s not, you’re weakening my argument and thus our team in front of the other team, even you should be able to see how counterproductive that is -”

“ _Boys_!” Sawamura had finally pulled his hands from his face, and was now scowling at them.

“Do you need a recess, or…?” Kuroo asked, which made at least two of the Nekoma members giggle.

“Tsukishima, you’re talking over my point!” Hinata said.

Tsukishima shut up. Kageyama glared at him and turned to Hinata. “Sorry,” he said. “Continue.”

Hinata won them that point, even though they still ended up losing the debate - Nekoma was in another league still, effortlessly finding and patching the holes in each other’s arguments. Karasuno debate team was still far behind, even though Sawamura kept saying that they would one day meet Nekoma in regionals and win.

Afterward, Kageyama was washing his hands in the bathroom when Tsukishima entered. “Another loss,” he commented passively, and Kageyama scowled, moving to dry his hands.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Weren’t you the one who said it always matters?” Tsukishima scrunched his face up momentarily. “I seem to remember -”

“God, shut up, you frustrate me  _so much_ ,” Kageyama said, and dragged him into a stall.

“You think you’re any better? Stop telling me how to argue,” Tsukishima said, back hitting the door as it closed behind them.

“Then learn how to argue,” Kageyama said, and kissed him to stop his retort.


End file.
